A Different Kind of Pokegirl Story
by Chaos Kaiser
Summary: Professor Stroak of Pallet Town makes a startling new discovery: the being who provided Sukebe with the genetic materials he needed to create his Pokegirls. What will this being, an ancient with power beyond the Legendaries, do now? Naruto x Pokegirl
1. Prologue

**AN:** And here is something completely out of left field.

I apologize for not updating, and now that I am, I apologize for making a new story out of nowhere like this. This is the result of a crazy idea I came up with while doped up after my recent trip to the dentist.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Pokégirl World. Though, I would give my life's savings, all my worldly possessions, and my left leg for one.

* * *

**A Different Kind of Pokégirl Story**

**Prologue**

_**From the Journal of Prof. Stroak**_

_I have made a startling new discovery._

_A lab was discovered near Pallet Town, by Bellerophon Jones, which was confirmed to have belonged to Sukebe. In that lab I found not one, but two messages (one which I kept to myself). Re-examining both messages, I uncovered hints to the location of another nearby facility. One so secret, that not even the Legendary Pokégirls or the Generals knew about it._

_Naturally, I investigated. It appeared to be little more than a storehouse, but I didn't give up. I discovered a small side-room, containing a single computer. After a little bit of hacking (and some guess work), I unlocked the terminal, and the data inside. And it was then that I made this discovery:_

_The Origin._

_I have compiled what little I know about the Origin into a Pokédex-style entry, and attached it here:_

* * *

**THE ORIGIN, the Source of All Pokégirls**

**Type:** Metamorph (Very Near Human – Totally Inhuman)

**Element:** Any and All

**Frequency:** Unique

**Diet:** Doesn't require food, but enjoys normal human foods

**Role:** Source Material for Sukebe's Experiments

**Libido:** Variable

**Strong Vs:** All

**Weak Vs:** None

**Attacks:** Any and All

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Physical Abilities (x500), Enhanced Mental Abilities (x500), Shapeshifting, Numerous Others

**Evolves:** N/A

**Evolves From:** N/A

* * *

_As it states, what we are dealing with is not a Pokégirl, but the source of all of the Pokégirls various amazing abilities. A being who predates Sukebe by hundreds of years, something, no – some_one_ – who has powers surpassing even the greatest of the Legendaries. A being who, after _giving_ Sukebe a single vial of blood, was used as a base for _all_ Pokégirls, Legendary and otherwise._

_I know what you are thinking._ 'Why, if he had something so powerful on his side, did Sukebe not unleash it on us?'_ The answer is quite simple: he couldn't. He could no more control the Origin than I could control Typhonna. And the Origin apparently had no interest in the war whatsoever._

_This is, undoubtedly, a good thing for us. Had the Origin been present, Sukebe states quite clearly, the so-called 'First Generation' Legendaries would not have gone out of control. Even Typhonna, his most powerful creation by far, was but a pale imitation of the Origin's power._

_That said, it is made clear in Sukebe's ramblings that the Origin _never_ had any form of interaction with the Legendaries. In fact, Sukebe states that the Origin disappeared while he was still in the process of creating Typhonna, leaving behind only a few cryptic words:_

"I have given you power, power beyond imagining. Be careful it doesn't destroy you as well, friend."

_The meaning of this is evident: the Origin knew Typhonna, and the other 'Titans', would be beyond Sukebe's control. Sukebe searched for him at first, but eventually decided to focus on the creation of new Legendaries, since he had used only one quarter of the blood sample given him. Sukebe hints that the amount of blood used in their creation, decided the power of the resulting Pokégirl(s). He used only one cell for each new 'common' breed, but used 2-5 drops for the remaining legendaries._

_He never found the Origin, though._

_Naturally, I was disturbed by this finding. It was likely that the Origin still lived, and that meant that a being, more powerful than Typhonna, could be walking the Earth, even now._

_Overwhelmed, I slumped against the nearby wall. Imagine my surprise when the wall gave way, and I literally stumbled upon yet another hidden room. And in that room:_

_Was the Origin himself._

_I don't know what was more surprising, that he was practically hiding right under Sukebe's nose all along, or that he was, in fact, a male. But, I digress._

_There, inside a stasis pod of some sort, was a blonde man, around 6'6". His hair was unruly, and his skin was tanned, despite being inside for over 300 years. He had three jagged, black, whisker-like markings on each cheek, and curled around him were a total of nine golden-furred vulpine tails. He wore simple clothing, an open vest, black with red designs, and black pants that were taped at his ankles, which led to the wraps he had around his feet, that left his heel and toes exposed._

_As I moved to examine his face, his eyes snapped open revealing sapphire-blue irises, with slitted pupils. The pod opened, and he sat up, yawning widely as he stretched. It was then I made one final observation: he had fangs, claws, and pointed ears. All-in-all, he seemed like he might be a distant relative of the Kitsune or Vixxen._

_He was surprisingly polite and distinctly non-aggressive, though that may be because he knew I was no threat to him. He identified himself as Uzumaki Naruto, a being Sukebe met and brought to this world with his inter-dimensional travel technology. When I asked his age, he merely smiled and said:_

"Too damn old to remember."

_He had, apparently, been asleep here for the last 300 years, recuperating from the strain the journey between dimensions had caused. Apparently, the more powerful a being is the harder it is to move across dimensions (the journey actually caused some of his abilities to shut down)._

_He stated that he had only been awoken once in between the war and now. He described to me an encounter with a Pokégirl, whom I identified from his description as Cocooner, who woke him up while trying to devour him. He then proceeded to beat Cocooner to within an inch of her life, before healing her wounds, somehow forcing her into her 'Queen Form', and Taming her. He then provided her with a single drop of his blood, and sent her on her way._

_When I asked why he didn't simply kill her, he simply shrugged, and replied that '_she wasn't that bad a lay_.'_

_Once I came out of my shocked silence, I noticed how late it was, and invited him back to my lab/home. He agreed, and the trip was made without incident, after he disguised his tails as a golden-yellow belt._

_And so, as he sits in the kitchen, enjoying his after-dinner tea, I am recording my thoughts here. Hopefully, he will contribute even more to my understanding of Sukebe, though I will have to be careful not to push too hard. I certainly don't want to make him angry._

* * *

**Post Note:** And that is the prologue of my Naruto x Pokégirl story. As a note, I would like to say I probably won't be writing any lemons in this (or any other) story. The reason for this? I haven't ever written one, and while I do believe I could, I feel it would likely interrupt the 'flow' of the stories. And I don't want this to become mindless smut, either.

I might, someday, write lemon set in these stories, but if I do I will post them separately. If you want to write a lemon based on one of my stories, I say help yourself. However, I do ask you to notify me so I can read it too (just to check for quality, of course).

And here, for your viewing pleasure, is the full Pokédex entry for Naruto, aka the Origin:

* * *

**THE ORIGIN, the Source of All Pokégirls**

**Type:** Metamorph (Very Near Human – Totally Inhuman)

**Element:** Any and All

**Frequency:** Unique

**Diet:** Doesn't require food, but enjoys normal human foods

**Role:** Source Material for Sukebe's Experiments

**Libido:** Variable

**Strong Vs:** All

**Weak Vs:** None

**Attacks:** Any and All

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Physical Abilities (x500), Enhanced Mental Abilities (x500), Shapeshifting, Others Detailed Below

**Evolves:** N/A

**Evolves From:** N/A

Not much is known about the Origin at all, so I won't waste time pondering his past or his habits. I will simply do what I can to illuminate the curious as to the abilities he has thus far revealed.

_**True Deathlessness:**__ Unlike the Legendary Quality Deathlessness, this ability extends beyond preventing natural death, protecting against death entirely. Not even completely atomizing his body will stop him. In such a case, he would simply reform himself out of ambient matter(rocks, air molecules, even water). The only conceivable way to actually kill him, is to deliver a fatal wound once every thirty seconds, for the entire span of four months. After such a time, his abilities could fail long enough to truly kill him. Possibly._

_**Truly Unique:**__ He cannot be copied. Attempts to clone him always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of him always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take his shape and even copy his powers to some degree, but not any of his special qualities or his learned skills. He can have his base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though._

_**No Weakness (Ultimate):**__ He is the most powerful being in existence in this mortal plane. Like Typhonna, even nuclear weapons would be ineffective against him._

_**Sealed Soul:**__ His soul is protected, preventing him from being possessed by ghosts and spirits, and also preventing the forceful extraction or removal of his soul. It also protects him from attacks that directly affect the soul._

_**Environmental Imperviousness:**__ This ability allows him to shrug off damage that could be done to him from extremes in his surroundings, letting him continue to fight. With this quality, natural extremes of temperature or atmosphere do not hinder him. The key word is "natural." Special elemental powers from other Pokégirls could still affect him (although he could still resist them, see below) since they tended to be more extreme than most natural environments. This ability does not remove the need for air, so breathing is still necessary._

_**Sleepless:**__ This ability removes the need for sleep. The Origin can still sleep and even dream, but he retains some awareness of his surroundings even when he does._

_**Hungerless:**__ This ability removes the need for food, and other forms of sustenance. He can still eat (and enjoys doing so), but it isn't required._

_**Thirstless:**__ This ability removes the need for water, and any other liquids, to live. He can still drink if he wants to._

_**Breathless:**__ This ability removes the need for air. He can hold his breath for any length of time and not be affected by it. Together with the Environmental Resistance power, this lets him fight almost anywhere without worrying about the consequences of a particular location._

_**Truly Limitless Stamina:**__ Just like it sounds, this ensures that he never has to sleep or even rest. He can outperform, outdo, and outlast anyone, at anything. I find myself curious about what would happen if he ever met Hentai…_

_**True Energy Immunity:**__ This quality let Atmuff ignore up to two types of energy at once, but only two. The Origin has no such limitation, but often leaves himself open anyway (after all, what fun is being completely invincible?). Various types of energy include heat, cold, sound, sonic, electricity, etc. He can change which types he is affected by at will, and did not need to concentrate to maintain the resistance. The energy resisted is total, with no affect on him at all. There is no type of energy he cannot resist. Between this and his other qualities, he is able to survive in virtually any local condition, even in space or in molten lava._

_**Perfect Immunity:**__ This quality makes him completely immune to harmful foreign substances (i.e. viruses, bacteria, alcohol, poison, and even Hyper Venom). It also creates a resistance to other foreign substances, which may be harmful only in certain situations (i.e. pheromones)._

_**Enlightenment:**__ This quality prevents his mind from being affected by any attempts at control or manipulation, be they psychic, magical, or otherwise. This makes him immune to illusions in all forms, even Cocooner's Drone Alone Salient Quality. It also protects him from Whore-oh's Forced Bond ability._

_**Elemental Master:**__ The Origin has no specific element, but is instead capable of using any and all elements. His skill in any one element is supposedly greater than even the strongest Legendary of that element._

_**Instant Regeneration:**__ The ability to recover, nearly instantaneously, from any wound that doesn't immediately result in death. Combined with his True Deathlessness, this ability makes him practically immortal._

_**Flight:**__ He can fly. He doesn't need wings to do so either. How, exactly, this ability works is only known to him._

_**Controlled Sterility:**__ The ability to make himself sterile. It requires conscious thought to activate, but acts like a light switch, in that it remains either active or de-active (he keeps it active most of the time). A good ability to have, considering his Super Fertility._

_**Super Fertility:**__ This quality ensures that any woman he has sex with will get pregnant, 100% of the time (in Pokégirls, this induces parthenogenesis, in Pokéwomen it causes a normal pregnancy). It is a somewhat magical ability, so even if the female in question is infertile, it still happens, though it doesn't change the fact that she is infertile. Theoretically, this ability would allow him to impregnate even the Legendaries, who Sukebe made sterile._

_**Time Seal:**__ This quality makes him immune to the effects of time. He essentially exists outside of time. What this means, is that even if you were to travel back to a point in time where he was vulnerable enough to kill, he would not cease to exist. This ability, in effect, makes him immune to time paradoxes._

_**Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better:**__ Just like it says, if he sees it done (or has seen it done before), he can do it. This is perhaps his most frightening ability, the one that allows him to continually grow stronger, as long as he still lives._

* * *

Is he overpowered? Yes, obscenely so. Are all those abilities _really_ necessary and/or important? Yes, they are.

As overpowered as he may seem, this is not the full extent of his abilities. He will reveal more in time. These are just the ones he felt like divulging to Prof. Stroak.

Should I continue this? Tell me what you think. Don't pull any punches guys and gals.


	2. Beginning of a New Journey

**AN:** And here is Chapter 1.

Since there has been so much protest, I have reconsidered my previous 'No Lemons' decision. I won't go out of my way to write them in, but if I see an opportunity, I'll take it. That said, don't expect one every chapter. Hell, don't expect there to be one for every five chapters. This story doesn't revolve around sex (despite my liberal use of innuendo in all my writing).

Siegfriedzz: Good to see you again. Thank you for the compliments, and yes, Infernal Maelstrom's "A New Life" is an excellent story. I am actually using bits and pieces of it as inspiration, so don't be surprised if you see something familiar. As for your question, yes Naruto can manipulate/stop/travel through time. However, there are so many things that can go wrong he wouldn't ever bother to do so. After all, as you yourself have illustrated, 'time travel is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts', and I won't be going near that mess without my trusty ten-foot pole anytime soon (unless I'm on some really good meds, but I haven't been sick lately, sooo…). Time Seal's only real purpose, in-story, is to protect him from Time Stops.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Pokégirls. Sad, but true.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Journey**

Naruto yawned as he awoke from a pleasant night of sleep. Though he didn't necessarily _need_ to sleep, he often did so anyway. After all, what is there to do at 3 o'clock in the morning?

He looked around the spare bedroom Professor Stroak had allowed him to use for the night. After answering Stroak's various questions, the professor had been kind enough to allow Naruto access to his files, so that the blond could get a better idea of the state of the world.

And that state wasn't pretty.

Islands had been sunk, continents shattered, and huge areas of land had been devastated. The world's overall level of technology had increased, but weapons and vehicle development had been set back drastically, if not flat out forbidden. It seemed that aside from boats and ships, Pokégirls were the most reliable form of transportation.

Added to that, were criminal organizations, like the Teams, specifically Team Trauma, and the Limbec Pirates. After reading through reports of their activities, Naruto had to suppress a powerful urge to find and kill every last one of them. Even after all these years, he still felt the occasional need to 'play the hero', as it were.

And then there were the Legendaries. He was fascinated by them, and spent hours studying everything that had anything to do with them. While the rest of the Pokégirls in the world were based on him, he felt a…connection of sorts with the Legendaries. This was, at least in part, due to an ability he hadn't told Stroak about: Bloodline Awareness.

This ability enabled Naruto to sense the location, physical, and emotional condition of any blood relative. Originally, it had been used to keep track of his mortal offspring and their descendants, but the bloodline eventually thinned to the point where he could no longer sense them. While the blood of ordinary Pokégirls was too diluted to sense, the Legendaries weren't.

For the most part, the Legendaries seemed to be just fine (though there were obvious exceptions, like MoanTwo, Lugiass, and Hild, who are always in a bad mood). However, some of them seemed to be in pain, even if it was just emotional. He resolved to do what he could to help them, since he considered them to be his responsibility.

Thus he needed to travel. And to travel without attracting unwanted attention to himself, he would have to become a Tamer. Naruto thought about it. '_My own personal squad of soldiers, completely loyal, for me to tort– err, train? And I get to have sex with beautiful women, to boot? Sounds like my kinda job!_'

* * *

And so, we find him standing before Professor Stroak, informing him of his decision.

"Hmm, so, you have decided to become a Tamer, have you?"

"Yeah, I'm not the type to sit around doing nothing, and that seemed to be the best option."

Stroak nodded at this, before turning to his work desk. "Very well, then. It will take me a few hours to get everything set up for you."

"Why so long?"

The professor chuckled, "I know you'll be making some modifications to the Pokédex, in order to preserve your privacy, and prevent tracking. I just thought you might like a professional doing the more… tedious work."

Naruto looked at him for a moment, before laughing. "You mean, 'I'll do it so that _I_ can keep an eye on your progress', don't you?"

"Can you blame me for being curious?"

"No, I suppose not. And, so long as the League officials don't get their hands on the information, I'll allow it. But, if the government becomes a problem, I'll cut ties, understood?"

"Very well," Stroak agreed. "You should go for a walk, in the mean time. I need to secure your starter Pokégirl as well, but I should have everything taken care of by dinner time, at the latest."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Naruto nodded, before turning and leaving the lab.

"Hmm," Stroak mused, observing his workstation. Coming to a decision, he called out to his Ingenue. "Maryanne, I'm going to need coffee. Lots of coffee."

* * *

In the past few hours, Naruto had come to a revelation: Pallet Town was boring. It was only a bit after lunch, and Naruto had already seen everything that the small town had to offer. He was now wondering how he was going to spend the rest of the day, while he was waiting for Stroak to finish his work.

'_Maybe I should go for a walk in the woods. It would be good to get an idea of what species of Pokégirl are native to the area._' And with that, he set off.

After a few hours, and a few dozen encounters with low-level 'common' Pokégirls, he found himself standing in front of the hidden storehouse where he had spent the last three centuries. As he stood there, lost in thought, he became aware of someone approaching him.

'_Too strong to be a feral, too stealthy to be a domesticate…_' His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar scent reached him. '_Ah, it's _Her_… I wonder what she wants?_'

"Is there something I can do for you…Cocooner?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Professor Stroak had just finished his work on Naruto's Pokédex. Now, he was facing a dilemma.

'_Which Pokégirl do I give him? He needs one who will be sturdy enough to keep up with him… though I doubt even some of the Legendaries would be able to keep up with him…_' Stroak then stopped when he remembered something. '_Maybe… Hiru-kun did ask me to find a strong Tamer for… but, would a Threshold girl be able to make it?_'

* * *

"I want more."

Naruto smiled. "Just can't get enough of me, huh? Wasn't the last 8 hour session good enough?"

Cocooner, currently in her 'Queen Form', scowled. She was tall, around 7', and covered with soft white fur. Her colorful wings were currently folded behind her, in the form of a cape, and her red, multifaceted eyes sparkled in the waning sunlight. After she got her fill of glaring, she spoke once more. "I meant your blood."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's in it for me? Why should I give you more?"

"I am willing to trade."

"A trade, you say?"

Cocooner nodded. "If you supply me with another drop of your blood, I will use a part of it to create two Pokégirls for you, a breed that no human has ever seen."

"Hmm," Naruto had to think about that one. '_Well, on one hand I'll have two new Pokégirls, probably ones with a good deal of potential, that no one else in the world will have. On the other hand, Cocooner might be able to make a Pokégirl that could make those Widows look like kittens. Ah, what the hell?_' Naruto smiled, and extended his hand. "You got a trade!"

Cocooner nodded, then walked forward and grasped his hand. Producing a needle, she pricked one of his fingers, and watched as a single drop of blood welled up before the wound sealed shut. Bringing his hand to her mouth, she sucked the blood off of his finger.

Watching her, he couldn't help but make a comment. "You know, if you feel the need to have something to suck on, I'm sure I could provide."

Letting go, she glared at him once more. "No thank you. I will return in two days time with the 'girls I promised you." With that, she turned and walked away.

"All right, you should be able to find me easy enough," Naruto replied. "And don't be shy, come see me whenever you want to go another round!"

Her only reply was to stiffen slightly, before she increased her pace.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Maryanne was waiting for him in the entryway. "Ah, Naruto, please follow me. The professor just finished his preparations."

The Ingenue led him to the main lab, where they found Professor Stroak checking over his last minute adjustments to the Pokédex. On a table nearby sat a package, containing the basic Beginning Tamer's supplies and several empty Pokéballs. But what caught his attention, were the two Pokéballs sitting on the table.

"You're giving me two?"

Stroak turned around at the sound of his voice, and handed him his modified 'dex. "Well, I couldn't decide, so I thought I'd let you choose. You can take one or both if you like."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

The professor simply sighed. "These two… they were sent to me by an old friend of mine. They are Threshold 'girls, and happen to be my friend's granddaughters. His sons were both Tamers, and ended up married to their respective Alphas. However, their parents were involved in an incident with one of the Teams several years ago, though which one was never discovered, and died. Thus, these two girls were left in the care of their grandfather, until they went through Threshold, both at almost the same time." Stroak walked to the table and picked up the 'balls. "That was a week ago. He sent them to me, hoping I could find them a good, trustworthy Tamer. And, I think you fit the bill." At this, he handed Naruto the 'balls, as well as his new 'dex and the package. "You can spend the rest of the day talking to them, and let me know what you decide in the morning."

"Alright, we'll see if they meet my standards. If you don't mind me asking, what was that friend of yours' name, again?"

"Hiruzen. Professor Sarutobi Hiruzen of the Edo League." Hearing this, Naruto froze, eyes wide.

'_Could it be?_'

* * *

Naruto sat in the same spare bedroom he had used the previous night, staring blankly at the two Pokéballs in his hands. Though he appeared calm, his mind was whirling with activity.

'_Could it be? It wouldn't be the first time I've run into the re-incarnation of someone I knew in the past._' Naruto shook his head. '_I shouldn't get my hopes up. Though, it would be nice to see the old man again._' He looked to the 'balls in his hands once more. '_I suppose I should get this over with…_'

He tossed both 'balls at the same time, and when the red light died away, he gasped.

"Haku? Tsunade?"

Indeed, standing before him where two faces from his past (though, one was considerably younger looking than the last time he had seen it). Haku, who looked puzzled at being addressed by a complete stranger, had long black hair and brown doe eyes. Her skin was pale, and seemed to have a slight blue-ish tint to it. She stood at 5'2" and looked to have a B-cup chest. She was wearing a light blue yukata, printed with snowflakes, and a pair of simple tabi socks and sandals. In other words, she was almost exactly as he remembered her.

Tsunade, on the other hand, was so different he wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't seen pictures of her as a teen. Her blonde hair was done up in a slightly wild, high ponytail, but otherwise her face looked much the same, right down to her honey brown eyes. Her skin was more tanned than Haku's, but still light. The biggest differences, though, were her height, a measly 4'6", and her chest, an A-cup at best. She wore a short skirted battle kimono, teal green with pink trim, a pair of bracers on her arms, the same color as her kimono's trim, and a pair of simple kunoichi-style sandals. However, while Haku seemed puzzled at Naruto's knowledge of their names, Tsunade was just angry.

"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded.

Haku cast a slightly worried look at Naruto, before turning to Tsunade and whispering, "Be careful, cousin, unless you want to be punished!"

Naruto, of course, heard her clearly, and merely shook his head. "Don't worry about that. I won't punish her or you for something so trivial." This seemed to catch them both of guard. Didn't most Tamers _look_ for reasons to punish their Pokégirls? "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and Professor Stroak wanted me to speak to you about possibly becoming your Tamer."

The girls seemed slightly taken aback at his politeness, a fact which made Naruto frown internally. '_No matter what the reason, no one should be treated like slaves, or like they are less than human._' He was brought out of his thoughts by Haku's and Tsunade's introductions.

"I am Haku, an Ice Maiden."

"And I'm Tsunade, a Ninjette!"

Naruto nodded, pulling out his Pokédex, and proceeded to look up their respective species.

* * *

**ICE MAIDEN, the Frigid Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Ice

**Frequency:** Uncommon

**Diet:** Vegan, favors fruits over vegetables

**Role:** Arctic Operative, Strategic Combat

**Libido:** Low (increases in higher temperatures)

**Strong Vs:** Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel

**Attacks: **Ice Punch, Cold Punch, Iceblade Kick, Ice Beam, Ice Blade, Ice Wall, Mist

**Enhancements:** Immune to non-magical cold, low Feral & Emotional state

**Evolves:** Yuki-Onna (Edo League; Orgasm), Snow Queen (Mechanism Unknown), Ice Princess (Normal, Level 50), Foxymaiden (Fox E-Medal)

**Evolves From:** Nymph (Ice Crystal), Watermaiden (Ice Crystal)

Ice Maidens were among Sukebe's last creations during the Revenge War. There are very few recorded instances of them fighting, as few of Sukebe's targets were in arctic environments, as that is where they were most effective. Due to their low emotional states and light feral aspects, they were able to go for long periods of time without need for taming. And because of their ability to see things logically, they were able to see which way the war was going. They surrendered en masse, and in exchange for arctic land to live on as a Preserve as well as for giving up the location of what would eventually able to become Jusenkyo, were able to establish lives for themselves after the war. The then leader of the Ice Maidens, Yukii, has since evolved into an Ice Empress. She helps regulate the goings and comings of Ice Maidens and has set up a challenge system for those wanting to take an Ice Maiden from the village. She changes it every other week, so as not to be predictable and keep the population of her Preserve up.

Ice Maidens, in physical appearance, have very few differences from human women. Their body temperature is vastly lower than the normal, and their skin and hair has a slight bluish tint to it. Their Feral state is very light, as they just become clumsy and forgetful. In this state, they are prone to accidentally freezing parts of themselves.

Taming Ice Maidens is not an easy task. Due to their extremely low body temperature, they have a hard time becoming aroused. A good Tamer will first try to warm up the Pokégirl, either via something such as a hot bath or a sauna. Ice Maidens, as they warm up, become less powerful and less able to control their libido. A good Tamer will keep things such as a heat pack on hand, so that their Ice Maiden can get more frequent tamings. A fire-type, such as a Fire Maiden, can also help warm up an Ice Maiden. Despite these difficulties, Ice Maidens are among the more popular types of Pokégirls, mainly because of their high power potential and the fact that they don't need to be Tamed so often. (Although affectionate Tamers do so anyway.)

Ice Maidens, in terms of personality, are very cold, logical Pokégirls. They are capable of thinking through any problem calmly, and usually display very little to no emotion. Some Ice Maidens are so cold and emotionless that they can use Shadow-element attacks. It takes a lot to bring out the passion and emotion in an Ice Maiden, however an affectionate, caring Tamer can manage it. There's even a recently recorded case of an Ice Maiden learning how to use Emotion Bomb. The Ice Maiden's Tamer in that case was one Ash Sextome, who is known to favor befriending his Pokégirls to increase their performance and has a astronomically high Empathy rating.

Cases of Thresholding into an Ice Maiden are rare, but they are among the more common Ice-type Threshold results.

* * *

**NINJETTE, the Foppish In-training Ninja Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency:** Very Uncommon to Rare (all Leagues)

**Diet:** Normal Human Diet

**Role:** Kunoichi-in-training

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** N/A

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Magic, Ghost, adorable non-aggressive Pokégirls

**Attacks:** Sleep, Leap, Leer, Throwing Star, Bellyflop, Metronome, Fake Bunshin (*), Partial Bunshin (**), Full Bunshin (***, Only at Level 14 or higher)

**Enhancements:** Ninja techniques, high regeneration

**Evolves:** Kunoichi (Level 15), Kunimitsu (Fox E-medal), Ninjanezumi (Trigger Unknown)

**Evolves From:** None

A Ninjette is a pre-evolution to Kunoichi, Kunimitsu and a Ninjanezumi, but unlike pre-evolutions, a child of any of those three Pokégirls may randomly be born as a Ninjette. Strangely, a threshold girl with any of those three Pokégirls in their bloodline has a much higher chance to become a Ninjette than the domesticate child of any of those three Pokégirls.

Once of taming age, Ninjettes stand between four foot and five feet tall. Their breasts rarely go above C-cup, but are even less likely to remain an A-cup. Their eye color can be any color, including white or lavender, and they may or may not have visible pupils (i.e. their pupils may match their irises). Their hair color ranges across the rainbow.

If they evolve into a Ninjanezumi or a Kunimitsu, they will take on the general physical attributes of those Pokégirls; but if they become Kunoichi, they can gain between one and two feet in height and their breasts typically can grow to E-cup (though almost never bigger unless Bloom Powder or Milktit milk is involved).

Ninjettes are not bad fighters, provided they've either been properly tamed (if of taming age) or properly motivated (if under taming age). What will properly motivating a Ninjette is as random as their Metronome attack. Ninjettes love adorable things, and will not attack any 'cute' Pokégirl unless said Pokégirl is acting aggressively. Some may become so obsessed with cute that they may temporarily forget how to use Throwing Star because they don't like the smell of metal.

When a Ninjette begins training for the first time, she will screw up. A LOT. However, unless verbally berated to the point of being emotionally damaged, most will continue their training diligently until they evolve. If verbally berated so badly, she will flee, seeking to become strong on her own.

But doing so is considered an enormous blunder. A Ninjette's core principles can be determined early in her training. An intelligent instructor can mold her to the point that not even the normal tendencies of her evolved states will affect her after her evolution, so a Ninjanezumi might be open and friendly or a Kunimitsu can be brash, loud and obnoxious.

Techniques that she learns through a T2 are not affected by this clumsiness, but a Ninjette has a strong aversion to the devices as using them causes a strong headache that refuses to go away for an entire week. During this headache, using any technique other than the T2 will likely result in her accidentally using Metronome or Bellyflop.

The Ninjette can use Fake Bunshin from the get go. This technique creates a small group of replicas of the Ninjette, but these are illusions, incapable of attacking. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

Perhaps the creepiest technique in a Ninjette's natural repertoire is the Partial Bunshin. The technique creates fifteen replicas of a single part of the Ninjette's body above them and their target, which rain down on both of them. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90% of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10% of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the user's hands, they can grab, punch, and tickle, etc. as if they were attached to an entire body. A set of Partial Bunshin hands can even pin an opponent to the ground with the same force as the Ninjette herself could muster.

The Ninjette's Full Bunshin is perhaps the most useful. She can create up to two full clones of herself. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the Ninjette can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP, meaning that they cannot last forever, but a smart Ninjette doesn't need much time. Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

(*) Fake Bunshin - (EFT) This technique creates a small group of replicas of the user, but these are illusions, incapable of doing anything to affect the world around them. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

(**) - Partial Bunshin - (EFT) The user creates fifteen replicas of a single body part above them and their target which rain down. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90% of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10% of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the users hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc. Each one disappears after being struck or after a number of minutes equal to the user's level.

(***) - Full Bunshin - (EFT) The user can create up to two full clones of themselves. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the user can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP. Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"I see… about what I had expected…" Naruto murmured. Sighing, he closed his Pokédex, and put it away. Looking at the two girls before him, he wondered, '_Maybe this is some greater power's attempt at giving me a second chance with them. God knows it didn't go well the first time… Haku died _days_ after we first met, and Tsunade was three decades older than me… and back then, I couldn't do the things I can do now…_'

While Naruto was pondering the workings of Fate, Tsunade was getting a little uncomfortable with his staring. "Are you gonna just look at us all night, or what?"

Naruto blinked as his thoughts were interrupted. "Sorry, I was just thinking… you two look a lot like people I used to know."

"And who might those people be?" Haku asked.

"Hmm… I could tell you, but it would be easier to just show you."

Both girls responded with a bewildered 'Huh?'

Naruto stood before them, and placed his palms on their foreheads. He closed his eyes in concentration, and then both girls felt it. It was like a slight… pull on their minds, but only for a moment. Then, images began flowing in. They saw a meeting in the forest, and the fateful encounter on the misty bridge. They saw a gambling city, and the numerous adventures that followed. They saw two people, two women who looked remarkably like them. And then, it ended.

"Wh-what was that?" Tsunade asked, massaging her temples. Haku nodded, rubbing her slightly sore eyes.

"I showed you some of my memories, specifically ones pertaining to the people I mentioned." Naruto said, sitting upon the bed again. "They were people I met when I was very young, thousands of years ago."

At this, both Tsunade and Haku looked incredulously at him. "Thousands of years ago? How could anyone live that long? You expect us to believe that?" Tsunade voiced their disbelief.

Naruto merely shrugged, and replied, "You can believe whatever you want, but it doesn't change the facts." Here, he unraveled his tails from where they were wrapped around his waist, causing them to gasp. "As you can see, I'm not human. Given that, is it so hard to believe I've lived such a long life?"

Tsunade eyed him warily, while Haku seemed… entranced by his tails, which were waving about lazily. "Explain this to us. Who are you, really? Where do you come from?"

"Very well," Naruto chuckled. "Better get comfortable, girls, this is gonna be a long one."

* * *

**Post Note:** First Chapter Finished!

I'll provide a _veeeery_ brief summary of his life in the next chapter, most likely glazing over huge parts of his history in the process. But, hey, he's like 5-6 _thousand_ years old! That's an awful lot of BS'ing for me to do.

If you're wondering, Haku looks the same as in the Manga/Anime, except for her clothes. Tsunade looks like she did when she was on her gennin team.

A slight note: Naruto's harem (at least his 'official' harem) will consist of six girls, with two being breeds of my own creation (though loosely based on a certain other breed, created by a certain other author), and the other four being existing breeds which I have created new evolutions for (yes, Haku and Tsunade will have new, never before seen evolutions). Two will be based on characters from another anime/manga, but the other two will be based on characters from one of my favorite video game series. None of those six will be Legendaries, though that isn't to say he won't be interacting with them.

As for Naruto's connection to, and sense of responsibility for, the Legendary Pokégirls, think of it like this. They were created using his blood, thus, they are his relatives (you might say daughters, but they would really be more like his cousins, twenty or thirty times removed). As the eldest member of his 'family', he feels a need to look out for the others, and help them when they need it.

'Till next time! Review and whatnot!


	3. Naruto's NotSoNew House

**AN:** And Chapter 2 is here! I'll also answer some questions that were raised, that, quite frankly, slipped my mind. 1. If Naruto and a Legendary, let's say Macavity, were to have a child, it wouldn't be a baby Legendary. It might be a new breed of Cat-type Pokégirl, or perhaps a Cheshire. All of Naruto's children would be mortals, for reasons that _will_ be explained later. 2. There will be other Naruto characters, but not in the Harem, and there won't be any super-powerful ninjas either (beyond the occasional Kunoichi). Sarutobi, for instance, is a Pokégirl researcher, same as Stroak. If Itachi is featured, he'll be an undercover investigator for the League in a criminal organization. They look the same, and will be in similar positions as the manga, but they are still ordinary denizens of _that_ universe. Get it?

Siegfriedzz: The 'Higher Power' bit isn't just running from an explanation. They do exist. That will be touched on more in the story, though, so that's all I'll say for now. As for the rest of your questions… it's a secret, kukuku! And the Alucard/Vampire thing… I thought about it, but eventually decided against it for two reasons, one of which will remain secret for now. The other reason is that there is already a 'Lucarda, the No-Life Queen Pokégirl'. Since I wanted the girls in the Harem to have original evolutions, I decided against including a vampire.

Ebony017: An interesting thought on Mikoto and the Uchiha clan. However, the Harem is already set, so she won't be making an appearance. She might be mentioned though. And as for Tsunade learning Mokuton, it probably won't happen. She's awesome enough without it, and Plant-types are too common anyway.

BrownPaperBag51: Not likely. The way I see it, no self-respecting Legendary would _ever_ allow herself to be stuffed into a Pokéball, no matter what the circumstances. They might hang around him, he might even Tame them regularly, but they would never agree to call him 'Master'. Neo-Legendaries on the other hand…

By the way, lemon in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Pokégirls.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Not-So-New House**

Naruto told them everything. The Kyuubi's attack, and subsequent sealing. His lonely childhood, and his academy days. Failing the exam, then being passed by Iruka after Mizuki's betrayal. His misadventures as a gennin, and the fateful mission in the Land of Waves. Entering the Chunin Exams, and his first encounter with Orochimaru. Interacting with, and defeating, Gaara. The failed invasion, and the death of the Sandaime. Traveling with Ero-Sennin (he still called him that, even five millennia after his death), and his bet with his Baa-chan. The induction of the Godaime, and his best friend's defection. Leaving his home for three years, and all the training he did.

He described his (not so) triumphant return, and the mission to save Gaara. The second retrieval mission, and his fight with Orochimaru. His redoubled training, and the fights against the Akatsuki. All culminating in his eventual defeat of Madara, who, in a fit of madness, unleashed the full power of the Bijuu. How he, in a moment of incredible bravery (or stupidity), absorbed all the powers, becoming the being he is today. And the next few hundred years of peace, as he watched over the world.

He told them that he had, when war broke out once more, decided to leave the world to itself, and took to hibernating, for centuries at a time. The world had eventually forgotten him, and he had resigned himself to fade away over time. But, then, Sukebe had appeared, and offered him a new home, in a new world. And he had accepted. He described his time with Sukebe learning about his technology. And, he told them about how he had been forced to rest, to recover from the strain of the trip around the time that the Revenge War began.

By the time he finished speaking, Tsunade was left sitting on the floor in a daze, mouth open and eyes glazed. Haku, on the other hand, was sitting next to, and slightly behind, Naruto on the bed. She had a thoughtful look on her face while she was absently stroking one of Naruto's tails. Now that he wasn't focused on telling his story, he was having a hard time keeping himself from purring at her gentle ministrations.

"Ne, Naruto-kun," Haku began, "can you teach us those techniques? The ones that our… other selves used?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "I can help you figure out the 'Other Haku's' Hyouton techniques, and even some Suiton techniques. But, sadly, I never learned _any_ sort of healing techniques, so I can't really teach those."

At this Tsunade looked up at him. "Why didn't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "The main reason is that I've never had the control necessary for those techniques. It's like trying to fill a thimble with water, by pouring it out of a beaker the size of the ocean. There is also the fact that I simply can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll explain that some other time," he said, waving the question away. "And besides, I have a natural healing ability."

"But, what if someone else gets injured, and you are the only one who can heal them?"

"Then, I would just give them some of my blood." At their confused looks, he decided to elaborate. "It's another of my abilities. It' called Tears of the Phoenix. It makes it so that my bodily fluids, tears, blood, even my saliva, all have healing properties."

"Why blood, then?" Haku asked.

"I haven't cried in over two millennia, and I figured blood would more acceptable than any of the other options." After hearing his reply, the girls nodded in understanding, before they both gave loud yawns, at exactly the same time. "Heh, looks like you two need some rest. You can share the bed for tonight, and we'll meet with the professor in the morning."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tsunade asked, standing and moving towards the bed, all the while grumbling about 'a certain cousin's cold feet'.

"I don't need to sleep. I'll just use this time to look up a few things on my Pokédex."

"Oh, okay then. Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

* * *

When morning arrived, Naruto and the two girls found themselves standing before Stroak in the professor's lab, Maryanne standing behind him. "Well, what is your decision?"

Naruto looked at Haku, then Tsunade. When both nodded, he turned back to face Stroak, and replied, "They have both agreed to come with me, and join my Harem."

"_They_ agreed? You mean, you let them decide?"

"Of course, it is their life, after all." Noticing the look on Stroak's face, Naruto frowned before continuing, "I know from personal experience what it is like to be treated as… less than human, Professor. I'll be damned if I treat anyone else like that without good reason."

Stroak, and Maryanne, seemed somewhat surprised at this, but he eventually smirked, nodding his agreement. "I see I made the right choice, entrusting you with them." He motioned for Maryanne to step forward.

"Here are some supplies for you, Naruto," the Ingenue said, smiling. "If you run out of anything, be sure to stop at the Pokémart to restock."

"I will, thank you."

"Now that all that is settled, I was wondering, what will you do now?" Stroak asked.

"We'll stick around the area for a bit, while I train these two," Naruto stated, gesturing at Haku and Tsunade. "After that, I thought I might travel a bit, maybe head for the Edo League. I'd like to meet this… Professor Sarutobi."

"I see. Well, there is a map and compass function installed on your 'dex, and the girls should be able to provide you with directions, so I guess all I have left to say is, 'keep in touch', eh?"

"Yeah. Thanks for all the help, Prof! See ya around!" And with that, Naruto and his new girls set out for parts unknown.

* * *

They stopped, just before sunset, in a clearing in the forest, several miles away from Pallet. Naruto looked around, and, satisfied by what he saw, placed his pack on the ground. The girls, however, weren't so happy with the idea of sleeping in the woods without a tent.

"What are we stopping here for? And why didn't you bring a tent, or at least some sleeping bags?!" Tsunade demanded. They had had a few run-ins with the native Ferals earlier in the day, and she was definitely not in the mood to be sleeping on the ground.

"Just stand back, and prepare to be amazed."

Walking forward a few steps, Naruto made a few hand-seals, and with a cry of 'Kuchiyose: Shichuuka!' slammed his hands to the ground. There was the trademark blast of smoke, but when it cleared, Tsunade and Haku gasped in amazement. There before them was a house, though it was really more like a small, two-story mansion. Naruto smirked at their expressions, before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Pretty cool, huh? The Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu, or Four Pillars House Technique, is something I picked up from my sensei Yamato when I was young. I quickly learned, though, that no matter how skilled you were with the technique, it could only manipulate wood. That meant no glass in the windows, no electricity or plumbing, and no modern appliances or furniture. So, rather than using it to create a new house every time I stopped to rest, I simply created a single house, then furnished it and set up security measures to protect it while I was away. Then, all I had to do was set up a summoning contract of sorts, which allows me to call it to wherever I am, so long as there is enough room."

The girls were staring at him in awe. Tsunade was the first to shake herself from her stupor. "But, from what I remember reading, a summoning can be forcibly canceled. What would happen to the house then?"

"If the summoning is canceled, then the house, and everything in it, would be sent to my personal Pocket Dimension. It would remain there, in a sort of 'suspended animation', until the next time I called it out."

"Oh."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside, and I'll show you to your rooms. Once you get set up, I'll fix us some dinner." Naruto watched as the girls raced inside (well, Tsunade raced. Haku walked, but he could tell she was excited too).

* * *

The girls sat at the dinner table, eating in a daze, slightly in awe at all the things they had seen in the house. Their bedrooms alone were enormous, consisting of a sitting room (for relaxing, or reading/studying), bathing room (with standard sink, shower, and toilet, but also an additional hot tub), and private bed chambers. Naruto's Master Bedroom was even more spacious, having an additional game room, and a bed large enough for several people to fit comfortably (both girls blushed slightly at the sight). He even had a personal Mini-Pokécenter, added in during his time with Sukebe.

Naruto decided to interrupt the quiet. "We are going to begin training tomorrow, so you two should get some rest tonight, especially you Tsunade." At their quizzical looks, he elaborated. "You are both currently at level 10. According to the 'dex, Ninjettes evolve at level 15. So, I intend to have you leveled up and evolved by dinnertime, tomorrow."

"Five levels in one day?! Are you serious?!" Tsunade asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, I am. But don't worry, I won't be putting you through that level of training every day." Tsunade looked relieved to hear that. "After all, once you evolve, you should be able to handle 10 levels a day, no problem."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Haku sighed as she eased herself into the warm water in her tub. She had always loved to take long baths, ever since she was young. She figured it had something to do with her mother being a Yuki-Onna, and her inherited ice affinity. Though, she had been reluctant to do so since she underwent Threshold, as it would increase her libido, and accelerate her need to be Tamed. But, now that she had a Tamer, it wouldn't matter too much.

She had just finished washing her hair, and was about to start on the rest of her body, when a knock sounded on the door, and it opened. At first she didn't think much about it, expecting it to be Tsunade (she was sitting with her back to the door). Thus, she was quite startled when Naruto's voice sounded out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have something to talk to you about. I wanted to catch you before you went to sleep."

Haku glanced over her shoulder, being careful to keep her back to him, and took in his appearance. His hair was slightly damp, as if he had just finished bathing himself, and he was wearing a pair of black sleep shorts, his tails waving behind him. '_Those wonderful, beautiful, golden furry tails… so soft…_' she thought, blushing slightly. Yes, Haku had a serious thing for anything that was cute and/or furry. "Wh-what do you need?"

Naruto walked forward, and sat at the edge of the tub. Then, to her surprise and pleasure, he began to wash her back for her. "I was wondering… would you be opposed to being my Alpha?"

That caught her completely off guard, and she abruptly turned to face him. "Why? Why would you choose me over Tsunade?"

Naruto looked her in the eye and replied in complete honesty. "The Alpha of the Harem is, essentially, my second in command. I need someone who can think clearly, and keep a cool head at all times. Tsunade is just too hot-headed at the moment. You would be a much better choice, in my opinion."

His rather blunt compliment, compounded by her realization that she was, in effect, flashing him, caused her to blush quite intensely. It seemed the warm water was already affecting her mental state. She instinctively moved to cover herself, but he caught her arms before she could. "Wha-?"

"Don't. You're beautiful," he said, and her blush darkened even more. "Let me show you, just how beautiful I think you are." With that, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

Haku was seeing white. Her mind had gone wonderfully, gloriously blank the instant his lips touched hers. He released her arms, and wrapped his own around her, drawing her in close. She, almost literally, melted into the embrace.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away from 'The Kiss', as Haku's mind had dubbed it. He kissed her chin, then made his way towards her ear, blazing a trail of flames across her skin. Suddenly his voice was whispering in her ear, "Are you ready for this?" At her nod, he swept her out of the tub and into his arms, using his tails to dry her off (much to her delight).

Before she knew it, he had moved her to her bed, and discarded his shorts. She then caught sight of that which had been the object of her curiosity since she had learned about his various abilities and powers. For someone who seemed almost god-like in most respects, he was a surprisingly normal 7". As if he knew what she was thinking ('_maybe he does, he _is_ psychic_'), he said, "I can control the size of _any_ part of my body, but it's your first time, so I thought I should keep it from getting too big. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She smiled at his thoughtfulness, while blushing at thoughts of what they might do with that ability in the future.

They locked lips once again, this time using their tongues to explore their partner's mouth. Naruto, Haku decided, tasted like amazake and miso ramen. Naruto discovered that Haku tasted mostly like strawberries, but he could taste several other sweet fruits as well. He pulled back from the kiss and watched Haku, face flushed and lightly sweating, as she panted and squirmed beneath him. He had been using his tails to gently caress her while they were kissing, and she seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

He descended once more, kissing his way downward to her neck, where he suckled her pulse point. At her appreciative mewl, he smiled slightly, before continuing down, eventually arriving at the valley between her breasts. He kissed his way over to her right nipple, and then proceeded to lavish it with attention from his mouth and tongue. Haku was practically writhing at this point, and let out a small cry, shuddering violently as she came, when he repeated the process on the left.

He stopped for a moment, both to let her recuperate and to observe her lovely face, before continuing on his way down. When he reached her small patch of hair, he nuzzled it affectionately, before settling his face between her thighs. There it was, her most secret place, usually just as pale as the rest of her, but currently tinged pink and glistening with excitement. He inhaled deeply, searing her scent into his mind forever. Haku gave a sudden cry as he dove in without warning, licking and sucking, nibbling on her outer lips for good measure. It was when he pressed his nose against her clitoris, engorged from the stimulation, while thrusting his tongue as deeply as he could, that she came for the second time, practically wailing as her juices cascaded into his mouth. Naruto found himself greatly enjoying her taste, and silently vowed to taste it as often as he could.

Moving back up to capture her lips for another soul searing kiss, in which Haku got a good taste of herself, and surprisingly found she didn't really mind, he settled himself between her legs. Looking deep into her eyes, he found no hesitation, and so began to slowly push forward. Soon, he was entirely sheathed within her, and he realized she felt like cool, yet moist silk. Getting a nod from a panting Haku, he began to move slowly, establishing a steady rhythm.

"Mmmm, harder… faster… Naruto-kun!" Haku cried out, embracing him tightly, as her inner muscles clenched around him. He began to move faster, thrusting harder and deeper, heeding her cries. He moved his hands, one onto her ass, the other placed on her left breast, and used his tails to caress the other spots he couldn't reach. Through countless orgasms, he kept pounding away at her, for four hours, without releasing once. Feeling the girl beneath him readying herself for her final orgasm, he allowed himself to come with her, as she clutched at him, screaming hoarsely before passing out.

Removing himself from her, he laid down beside her and covered them both in a blanket after wrapping Haku in his tails. Before he settled down to sleep, he looked once more at the beautiful girl in his arms. Smiling, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Haku, Ice Maiden, Level 10 – Alpha**

**Tsunade, Ninjette, Level 10**

* * *

**Post Note:** And, done! Whew, that lemon took more effort than I thought it would!

A few more of Naruto's abilities are revealed, and he hints to something bigger in one of his conversations with the girls. Can you find it?

About the Shichuuka: while I am a huge fan of Infernal Maelstrom's "A New Life", I have to disagree with how Naruto uses the technique in that story. It's a Mokuton technique, it wouldn't allow him to create a fully functioning house with soft beds, plumbing, and a functioning kitchen. The summoning is my way around that.

And for those of you who are wondering, amazake, also known as sweet sake, is a sweet-tasting, lightly alcoholic drink, often served with appetizers and desserts (it is even available to teens in places, the alcohol content is so low). Since Naruto doesn't really need to drink, and alcohol, as a poison, doesn't affect him, he would go for whatever tastes good when he does drink. Now, you can't say I never taught you anything!

Review if you want to.


End file.
